Unwanted Ends
by team-jacob-taylor
Summary: Bella and the others have returned to Volterra for mission that could be the death of them all. They must keep the Cullens from interfering and must find happiness in a world they may have to leave soon. When is the end for undying immortals, is it now?


A/n: Hey guys, I am very sorry for not updating, but as you know, this is my sequel to The Unwanted Visit. Please know that I have been working all day and night on this for the past 3 weeks and I think it has turned out better than the first. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The kiss

Syd's point of view:

Jasper and I sat in our new room, which was really just the room Alice had made me for me that I moved Jazz's stuff into. Attached to the room was a personal library that the Cullen's set up for him. I smiled as I thought of our new life. Finally, Jasper and I are back together, and nothing will tear us apart. I couldn't help but feel my dead heart cry for Alice, although she seemed content with Austin. The two are absolutely adorable together, but I knew I had ruined the perfect family.

"What are you thinking about, Darlin'? I can feel the self-loathing rolling off you." Jasper asked as he placed kisses along my jaw line. I smiled. It felt nice to be with the love I had searched a century for. I had missed him like crazy and I never noticed that I was broken until he came. I had heard his story about being in the army too, and I hated it. I almost went searching for those monsters right then. But of course Jasper held me back. He only chuckled at the jealousy rolling off just remembering the story.

"Nothing." I answered quietly. I turned in his lap so I could face him and I greedily kissed his lips. He pulled back before it went too far and gave me a knowing look. He knew it's not 'nothing'. But he also knew what it was. He knew I still felt guilty about Alice. He just wrapped his arms around my waist and I nuzzled into the crook of his neck. I breathed in his familiar scent. Even in vampire life he smells like honey and green tea, my favorite.

"If I didn't want to be with you, I would have explained that before I kissed you, Darlin. I love you. As a human, as a vampire, you are my forever. Nothing will change that, even with Alice, I wanted you. And that won't change." He said sweetly. I smiled as I forced his lips back to mine. I felt him smile against my lips. I knotted my hands into his familiar honey colored hair. I started placing kisses down his collarbone and I couldn't help but laugh as a small groan left his lips. I let my hands trail down his chest, which was still bare since we walked in when I dislodged the sweater vest and button up. I sighed. I pulled away and I felt Jasper tightened his grip on my waist.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. I really need to talk to Alice. How could I sit here and spend time with her husband while she is left behind? How could I be so selfish? But that's it. I am selfish. I wouldn't have turned Anna just to have a companion to travel with; I wouldn't have lost Jasper's little sister, I wouldn't have come here to begin with. I can never deserve a family like this, family that loves me and wants me to be happy.

"Stop worrying, Syd. This is what I choose, to live my existence with you and be happy. I am living the dream that humans boys would kill for." He laughed but I wasn't laughing. I had treated this like a joke too long. He kissed the back of my neck and tried to get me to look at him, but I refused.

"Jazz, how can I not worry? I ruined Anna's life and I hurt Alice, I made a rift in the family." I whispered, knowing if I could cry, I would. He thought it over for a minute, keeping quiet until he sighed easily.

"Darlin, I haven't felt the family's love for each other this strong, in well ever. Alice and I had always loved each other and we always will, but we weren't meant for each other. Alice feels love greater for Austin than she had ever felt for me. Because Anna is here Jacob seems to feel love greater than he ever felt for Bella, if that were possible, and Anna is happy as what she is. You made this family complete. You made me complete. Please see that." And as if on cue, Alice ran in smiling.

"Hey you two, no moping in here. We are all going to play baseball, come on." Alice said in a chipper voice, smiling easily. She seemed actually genuinely happy and she smiled at Jazz easily, seeming completely at ease as we sat with his shirt off and me straddling him. Austin walked in behind her and she giggled like a teenage girl. Austin wrapped his arms around her waist and he lifted her off the ground. Jazz smiled sincerely at them both as he gave me a smug look. But it didn't last long. Alice stopped in midair, her face blank.

"Their gone. They went back to the Volturi. Something is very wrong." Alice said mechanically and we were all at her side, except Bella and her small coven of Volturi followers. That's when I understood. They went back to the Volturi, something is wrong with the Volturi. Everything was perfect for a split second before we all crowed around her. She snapped out of it and she looked at Carlisle gravely.

"What is it, Alice?" He asked, watching with grave eyes back. I kept still in front of her as Jazz put his shirt on and watched Alice with fear. What could be wrong with the Volturi?

"There's a threat to the Volturi. Aro called them and asked them to come back; they needed them for a mission. A vampire older than the Volturi is threatening their power. He wants revenge. They are going to help them." Alice whispered, never breaking Carlisle's gaze. Edward let out a low growl and he was in his room packing.

**Bella's point of View:**

When we arrived, the place was in chaos. We ran quickly to the throne room, our game faces on. Aro and Marcus were deep in thought and Caius was pacing. They all jumped up as we entered and Jane and Alec were instantly at our sides. They took our luggage and put it in our rooms.

"Father, what's going on?" I demanded as we ran in, feeling the anger and fear in the room. Never once had I felt fear from anyone who lived in this castle. Volturi were not trained to feel fear, only anger and vengeance. And right now I felt both.

"Oh, dear children. Amulous has advanced. He is in France as we speak. He has spent messages to our line that he intends to take back our throne as his. He won't stop until he is dead, or we are." Aro said gravely, his voice betraying hysterics. I thought it over, and I knew I was the only one who could do this.

"Father, send me. I will go and end the threat. I am the only one who can save us." I said gravely. I knew he would block my powers, but I was the only one who could save us. I hadn't asked Jake to come; I didn't want to risk him getting hurt. I was the only one who could do it. I could turn myself human for a very minimal amount of time. I could risk my life; I would not risk my family's lives.

"No, dear Isabella. Even you are not strong enough to defeat him. He will block your powers." Aro said urgently pacing now as Caius did.

"I don't care, I can turn myself human, he can't fight physical powers. I will kill him and consume the ashes. I will do it. No one else should go, I can. I will not let my family down." I said firmly, feeling my own fear creep into me. The Cullens had turned me soft.

"I will not risk the life of my greatest prize; I will not risk my children."

"Father, you said it yourself, you need us. We can all go. I am sure we can all kill him. He can't be tough enough to take us all on. We can kill him and Bella can turn human to consume the ashes. We can do it, trust us. When have we ever failed you before?" Mike stepped up, and I realized how sure he sounded. He didn't plan on loosing. I smiled at him, instantly agreeing.

"Yes, Father. We can do it, trust us." Angela whispered as she stepped up and grasped all of our hands and we all nodded in agreement. We can do this. We were made for this. He sighed.

"I will think about it, my children. Go, get settled. Welcome home." He said as she motioned us out, but I stayed, telling them to go ahead. Aro watched me with curiosity, but I was already ahead of the game.

"Father, I would like permission to speak." I said indifferently, keeping my emotions in check, not letting anything show. He stopped, watching me with apprehension. I kept my gaze clean of emotion.

"Of course, my dear." He said bowing formally, giving me the floor. I knew I was speaking for all of my siblings. We had found a home in the Cullens, a family I had once had and although the Volturi had been our family for so long, I missed the Cullens. And we found a home with them, a home we wanted to keep this time.

"Father, as you know we have been staying with the Cullens for quite some time now. And of course you know The Volturi is our family and Italy is our home, but we would like permission to stay with the Cullens…permanently. We had found a home with them, and although Volterra remains in us, the Cullens are where we should be. In Forks, with them. I know this is sudden Father, but we all knew it was coming. We want to be better people, better than we are now."

He sighed, giving me a sad smile.

"Of course, Isabella, you know you have been a daughter to me all of these years, and as I know your human father is alive and one of us, and that you have found a mate in young Edward once again, I find it hard to see you go. But if it is what you wish to do, we will not stop you. Just promise me you are doing it because it makes you happy. That's all I have ever wanted for my children, happiness."

"And of course you will visit your dear uncles as well, yes?" Marcus asked with a smile as I ran and hugged them all, kissing their cheeks and acting more like a human that I had in the past fifty years.

"Of course, Brothers!" I giggled as I bowed formally and ran back to my room. But as I ran I felt the seriousness of the mission we were summoned to do. We could all die, once again, for real this time. He could easily kill us if we cannot tap into our gifts. Would all of us be enough?


End file.
